Cuando te cruzaste en mi camino
by Rei sama18
Summary: Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho, dos hermanos que encontrarán en su camino a unos muchachos que cambiarán sus vidas, el amor, el engaño y la aventura solo serán algunos de sus compañeros de viaje SesshomaruxRin y InuyashaxKagome


Bueno la verdad es que a mi no se me dan muy bien los fics y este es el primero que publico asi que espero que sean buenos jajaja lo que puedan si esta mal solo díganlo jejeje

Esta historia trata sobre Sesshomaru e Inuyasha Taisho dos hermanos que tienen que hacer una prueba que ira cambiando sus vidas en el camino, se encuentran con dos muchachos los cuales tienen un secreto muy grande que ocultar, la aventura, el amor y el peligro serán solo algunos de sus compañeros de viaje.

Lo se es un chasco pero da igual, T.T

Cuando te cruzaste en mi camino

Capitulo 1º: ¿Humano?

Un hombre alto de fracciones finas y cabello blanco esperaba impaciente a su mujer, que hacia mucho tiempo había empezado a dar a luz. El señor de esas tierras —Ya que él era el señor del Oeste— se empezaba a impacientar, su primer hijo estaba por nacer y no estaba muy seguro de que su mujer estuviera preparada para dar a luz, ya que era aun muy joven. Después de un rato una anciana salió del cuarto para darle una mala noticia a su señor.

—Inu-no-Taisho-sama tengo que darle una mala noticia. —Dijo muy apenada y viendo a su señor muy nervioso—Su mujer no ha aguantado el parto hemos tenido unas complicaciones cuando el niño ha empezado a salir y su esposa… bueno señor la señora… no ha aguantado y… y… y ha muerto mi señor, lo siento —Dijo esta entre sollozos

Cuando esta lloraba Inu-No-Taisho-sama no se podía creer lo que oía y rápidamente se dirigió al cuarto donde se yacía el cuerpo de su esposa completamente inerte, empezó a decir su nombre en voz alta, pero ese cuerpo no estaba dispuesto a reaccionar, empezó a llorar, era la primera vez que lo hacia, pero por ella estaría dispuesto ha hacerlo, se dio por vencido ya que se sentía observado por todas partes, se dio cuenta de que había olvidado por completo una cosa, ¿Y el bebe? ¿Lo había dejado completamente solo o habría una parte de ella aun con vida? Entonces oyó un llanto y eso fue lo que le dio la vida, un simple llanto que hizo que su mundo entero volviera a estar en su sitio, giro trescientos sesenta grados y miro a la matrona la que aun tenia al bebe con ella, un bebe con una pequilla pelusilla de cabello en la cabeza y los ojos dorados, un varón se dijo a sí mismo, lo que ellos buscaban un varón que se ocupara de su reino, lo cogió y miro a su esposa inerte.

—Así que ahora estamos solos ¿no es así?—Entonces al decir estas ultimas palabras se le ocurrió el nombre de su hijo—Sesshomaru, tu nombre será Sesshomaru y serás el youkai más poderoso de estas tierras y respetado por todos los hombres, mujeres y niños, te lo aseguro.

*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*Veinte años después*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*0*

Dos muchachos jóvenes corrían a velocidades increíbles por el campo, eran dos muchachos fuertes uno con orejas de perro, el pelo blanco y los ojos dorados y el otro con fracciones más delicadas y una marca de una luna menguante en la frente. Los dos iban muy igualados pero entonces un pitido los paró en seco.

—Sesshomaru ya nos llaman seguramente ocurrió algo. —Dijo el chico de las simpáticas orejas de perro.

—Vamos a casa seguro que quieren algo—Pensando en lo que podría querer su padre. —Vamos Inuyasha—Dijo Sesshomaru aumentando su velocidad y dejando a Inuyasha por detrás.

— ¡Espérame!

Cuando llegaron al palacio su padre les esperaba con una hermosa mujer la cual tenia un cabello muy largo que llegaba casi al suelo y tenia unos ojos oscuros también muy hermosos. El padre de los dos chicos empezó ha hablar.

—Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, ya habéis crecido mucho y quiero que pronto estéis preparados para llevar estas tierras así que para ello tendréis que ir ha hacer una prueba que se que no os gustará pero quiero estar seguro de que sois bastante maduros y fuertes para reinar. Mañana al amanecer tendréis que ir a la puerta principal, vais a empezar vuestra prueba.

— ¿Qué clase de prueba? —Dijo Inuyasha sorprendido por las palabras de su padre

—Espera hasta mañana Inuyasha no seas impaciente—Dijo mirándolo a los ojos—Descansad mañana será un día duro os lo aseguro.

Cuando los dos muchachos se fueron Inu-No-Taisho se quedó hablando a solas con su esposa, la cual estaba muy confundida por el comportamiento de su esposo, no sabia muy bien que se traía entre manos pero estaba segura de que no era nada bueno, ya que anterior mente se quejaba de que sus hijos siempre estaban peleando y poniéndolo por en medio a él. Esta "prueba" seguramente seria una especie de venganza y seguro que les aria las cosas cada vez más difíciles. También estaba segura de que Inuyasha no aceptaría las ordenes de su padre y Sesshomaru no estaría tampoco muy conforme con lo que podría estar pensando si era lo que ella creía.

Al día siguiente los dos muchachos esperaban impacientes en la puerta principal del palacio del Oeste, querían saber que era lo que su padre estaba tramando, ya que sospechaban que no iba a ser tan fácil de realizar. Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se miraban con cara de pocos amigos y esperaban que lo que les mandara su padre lo hicieran separados, ya que aunque eran hermanos no se soportaban, estar juntos para ellos era como una tortura. Entonces un poco después apareció su padre y dejaron de mirarse.

—Vaya si que os habéis dado prisa. —Dijo Inu-No-Taisho a sus hijos

—Padre—Dijo Sesshomaru— ¿Va a decirnos en que consiste la prueba?

—Paciencia chicos, paciencia. —Bien la verdad es que es muy facil—Sacó un mapa de su armadura y lo abrió en el suelo señalando una parte donde había una cueva—Tendréis que ir hasta aquí y buscar esta piedra —Dijo volviendo a sacar otro papel de su armadura

—Pero eso es muy fácil padre—Dijo Inuyasha —Estaremos alli en una hora ¿cierto Sesshomaru?—Sesshomaru asintió con la cabeza

—Por eso voy a dejaros elegir una cosa, ¿preferís tener vuestros poderes o preferís estar aquí en casa?

— ¿Cómo? —Dijo Inuyasha

—Que si no hacéis esta prueba no podréis volver a casa y si la hacéis os prometo que podréis discutir todo lo que queráis.

—Pero no nos negamos a hacerla padre, lo único que estaremos de vuelta hoy, solo he dicho eso—Dijo otra vez Inuyasha

—Exacto ese es el problema que no estaréis de vuelta hoy ya que os costará mucho hacer este camino.

—Pero si esta muy cerca de aquí, solo le costaría tanto tiempo a un humano. —Dijo Inuyasha como si fuera un niño que no entendía nada.

Entonces Sesshomaru lo comprendió todo. Su padre no quería que fueran como youkai y hanyou sino como dos simples humanos, sin ninguna habilidad física ni nada por el estilo, simplemente con su fuerza, solo eso, un humano.

—Sesshomaru, lo has comprendido ¿verdad? Por tu cara no te gusta la idea. —Le dijo su padre esperando alguna respuesta.

—…—No contestó solo se limitaba a mirarlo.

— ¿Que fue lo que comprendió padre? —Pregunto Inuyasha dándose cuenta de las miradas de odio que le brindaba Sesshomaru a su padre.

— ¿Que te perece ser humano por un tiempo hijo?—Le dijo con una sonrisa a Inuyasha

—Yo me niego—Dijo Sesshomaru sorprendiendo a su padre—Prefiero estar lejos de aquí que ser un humano.

— ¿Por qué los odias tanto Sesshomaru? ¿Qué te han hecho?

— ¿Ser hu…ma…no?—Dijo tartamudeando— ¡Pero tu estas mal de la cabeza! Yo tampoco quiero ser humano

—Pues ya os podéis ir de aquí o eso o casaros una de dos

Los dos muchachos al oír esas palabras empezaron a creer que su padre les estaba tendiendo una trampa y ¡Menuda trampa! Casarse o ser humanos, si lo pensaban bien ser humanos no era tan malo y mas después de haber visto que dos mujeres, si en realidad lo eran, les había buscado su padre. Definitivamente era mejor ser humanos por un tiempo, seguro que no seria tan duro y mas llevando sus espadas.

— ¿Y cuando partimos? —Dijo Inuyasha y viendo a su hermano detrás de él asintiendo con la cabeza

— *_Lo sabia, esas mujeres me han servido de mucha ayuda y mira que son feas* _—Pensó Inu-No-Taisho—Hoy mismo

— ¿Hoy?—dijeron los dos hermanos a la vez

—¿Algún problema?

—No, no, claro —Dijeron al unísono

—Pues, bueno aquí esta lo que les va a facilitar lo de ser humanos. Como se lo quiten están muertos, aunque no creo que se lo puedan quitar hasta que lleguen a la cueva —Dijo causando un temblor en Inuyasha y sacando dos pulseras negras que les colocó en las muñecas.

Los dos muchachos se miraron las pulseras y notaron algo extraño en sus cuerpos, Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se miraron mutuamente descubriendo un cambio muy considerable en sus cuerpos, sus cabelleras ya no eran blancas eran negras y ya no tenían lo ojos dorados sino pardos. Se miraron con cara de sorpresa no era muy normal verse de esa forma pero mientras que no se tuvieran que casar estaban bien. Su padre antes de dejarlos marchar les dio a cada uno un caballo, ya sabían que no era muy normal para dos hijos de youkai ir así pero ahora eran humanos y se encaminaron hacia lo que ellos conocían como la cueva del este. Cuando se encontraban ya fuera del palacio Izayoi, la madre de Inuyasha se acercó a su esposo.

— ¿Qué es lo que tramas con esto? —Le preguntó Izayoi a su esposo.

— ¿yo? Nada, solo que crezcan un poco—Dijo riéndose

—No hay quien comprenda a los hombres —Dijo metiéndose en el palacio.

Mientras tanto, Sesshomaru y Inuyasha seguían pensando en la manera de llegar lo antes posible al palacio, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que no sabían muy bien donde estaban.

—Muy bien, ya estamos perdidos, nada mas salir—Dijo Inuyasha cansado del hombre de hielo que tenia al lado. — ¿No me vas a decir nada?—Le dijo a su hermano

—…—Sesshomaru estaba cansado de que su hermano nunca callara y prefirió no decir nada hasta que se encontrara era tan fácil cuando tenia sus poderes.

—Da lo mismo—Dijo mirando la cabeza de Sesshomaru.

Los dos chicos miraban a todas partes pero no sabían donde buscar, hasta que oyeron un ruido, parecía agua, no estaban muy seguros de que fuera eso pero si, era agua, cerca de allí estaba el río donde podrían guiarse, gracias a dios que ahí había un río. Cuando cruzaron vieron a un chico a Inuyasha no le hacia mucha gracia pero le preguntaría a él, seguro que sabia donde se encontraban. Cuanto mas se acercaba mas miraba al chico, era un chico algo bajo, de cabello negro y cuerpo gordo, no, el cuerpo era delgado ahora que lo miraba mejor, ¿Qué loco llevaría en puro verano tanta ropa encima? Estaba seguro que era delgado y lo que le hacia gordo era la ropa ya que sus muñecas y cuello contrastan mucho con lo que parecía pesar. Se acercó mas estaba muy sucio seguramente del camino que habría hecho y tenia los pies metidos en el agua y completamente rojos. Se acercó y se puso a su altura sobresaltándolo.

—Tranquilo, no te voy ha hacer daño, soy Inuyasha Taisho—Se presentó

—Yo no—Fue la respuesta en sorprendente tono seco e infantil

—*_Tranquilo Inuyasha, tranquilo_* —Pensó para si mismo— Bueno vamos al este en caballo y…

—Evidente—Dijo el joven chico que no aparentaba más de 15 años señalando el caballo que estaba al lado de Inuyasha. — ¿Necesitas algo? —Dijo mirándole y mirando al agua nada mas verlo

—Si, pero tu eres el que necesita algo más como un poco de cortesía, buenos días—Dijo Inuyasha yendo hacia donde se encontraba su hermano mirándolo con burla.

Se pusieron en camino, aun no sabían donde estaban pero estaban seguros que siguiendo el río encontrarían a alguien que les ayudara. Inuyasha estaba muy irritado y parecía que Sesshomaru se burlaba de él por lo que le había dicho ese muchacho. Si estuviera en su forma de hanyou ese idiota no se habría atrevido a tratarlo de esa forma. Cuando anocheció pararon a descansar, estaban muy cansados, cosa que nunca habían sentido, cansancio mucho sueño, dolor, dolor de estar todo el santo día sentados en un caballo que ya podría ir más deprisa. Se fueron a dormir esperando un nuevo día y la energía que estaban seguros podrían conseguir en ese lugar, pero un ruido los sacó de sus pensamientos ¿murmullos? Se dijeron a si mismos, que extraño, miraron y vieron una luz, era una aldea, no importaba mientras que no hicieran mucho ruido pararía que los de la aldea perseguían a alguien ya que ellos oían lo que decían.

—Esos ladrones, nos han robado la comida—Dijo un hombre

—Pero si parecían unos crios, no podían hacer daño a nadie—Dijo una mujer

—Esos son los peores, los que parece que nunca han roto un plato, ¿Cuánto han robado?—Preguntó otro.

—No mucho solo la comida de dos personas, han dejado todas las joyas de la señora y no han tocado nada de valor. —Dijo una mujer con ropajes de criada

—Seguramente era para comer hoy, con las guerras ahora hay mucha gente sin casa y sin nada de dinero. Pobres muchachos.

A los dos hermanos enseguida se les vino a la mente el muchacho que habían dejado atrás ese muchacho delgado y sucio, estaban pensando en eso, pero dijeron dos muchachos así que no era él, estaba solo, aunque seguramente que el muchacho estaba esperando al otro. ¿Su padre había hecho esto para que vieran lo que ocurría fuera de palacio? ¿Para que se sintieran culpables? Aun no lo comprendían, se quedaron durmiendo pensando en el por que su padre estaba haciéndoles eso.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Quien será el muchacho?

¿Por qué Inu-No-Taisho los a mandado ha hacer esta prueba?

¿Los casará con las feas?

Todo esto en el 2º capitulo de "Cuando te cruzaste en mi camino"

**Rei:** Por favor Review!!!

**Sesshomaru:** ¡¡Como se nota que se parece a mi!!

**Rin:** Si es igualita a ti

**Rei**: ¿Y ustedes dos de donde salen?

**Rin:** de la puerta, mira ¿ves? Estaba abierta

**Rei: **No era eso a lo que me refería T.T da igual

**Rin:**acuérdense que mi niña no es dueña de los personajes de Inuyasha, sino que la dueña es Rumiko

**Sesshomaru:**Exacto y no se olviden de poner review *pone cara amenazadora* o será lo ultimo que podrían haber hecho

**Rei:**jeje _*que miedo*_


End file.
